Keeping Secrets
by maggiestarjump
Summary: This is the Second book in the series, Keepsakes. Aria Deeps is continuing her life at the Arulan ward. Her regular life of bullying and waiting is all over when she is adopted by a person in the castle. But, as Aria is relaxing into her new life, she is having trouble trying to keep in the secrets of her old life. Which is hard when your sworn enemy knows them all. Joy.


This DOES have **Spoilers** for the Royal Ranger!

I closed my eyes and listened to the breathing of my two other ward mates. Eliza's breathing was slow and steady. I listened intently and heard Allison's breathing. It was fast. Must be another nightmare. I hesitated whether or not to wake her up. I then silently shook my head. Allison stayed up really late last night, because Josh had made her cry. I felt my face heat up in anger as I remembered Josh's parting sally as I left the room with Allison.

_Flashback_

_I paced around my room, wondering if I should go out or not. I hesitated as I felt the huge bruise that oh so lovely- like stood out on my face. My thoughts got interrupted as I heard a loud wailing sound from the other room. Allison. I raced out of the room, trying to mend my face together into a neutral expression. As I turned the corner, I gracefully smacked into a large back. "What the hell!" A boyish voice broke angrily through the intense atmosphere. Josh stared down at me, and his face broke into a ugly sneer. "Ha did you fall on the floor baby, maybe you should go yell for your mommy!" I tried to keep my face from glaring up at him, and settled for one of those cold faces I've seen on a couple people. "I would, but your big ugly dad scared her away, as he did for most people." His face twisted into an even uglier expression, and before I could react, his hand shot out and grabbed my throat. I tried to take my hand to rip me out of his grasp. I couldn't. My lungs started to burn, and I saw black dots in my vision. I heard screams of my ward mates. "Let her go Josh!" "Josh dude cut it out!" "Josh has gone insane!" I stopped struggling, and heard my father's voice in my head. _

_**You dirty piece of work! I trained you to fight warriors, and your not even tough enough to kill a ward mate! You're a disgrace!**_

_I woke from my head, and was surprised to not be able to see Josh. Then, I suddenly kicked out, and heard a loud gasp. I realized the gasp was me. I gulped in air, and slowly my vision restored. I turned my glare to Josh, and grabbed Allison's hand. I dragged her down the hall. As I was shutting our door, Josh's last parting words hit me in the face. "Listening to your dad again, you witch? Your dad was a dirty thief, and his blood is more in you than your moms! You'll be killed by those black magicians just like him!"_

_End of Flashback_

My eyes opened and I glared at the faint painted ceiling. I glanced around the room, and my eyes landed on the door. I glanced once more, before making my way towards the dresser, which was sitting in the corner of the room.

I slipped on my dirty brown tunic. Even though it was dirty, I still had remembered saving up my money for months for it. It had a lot of patches on it, from falling everywhere. I quickly pulled on my worn boots, and grabbed my thin shabby sweater. My boots and sweater were both a ragged old gray color, but I treasured them. I quickly pulled my hair into a low ponytail, and grabbed my sling. I had watched the Princess sneak out for months when she thought nobody was watching. I had been practicing with it for around three years now, and once she even gave me a small lesson when she was visiting her parents. I quietly slipped out the door, and almost stumbled as I saw the lying figure of one of the smaller children. I caught myself and silently got through the door. As I got into the cold night, I breathed in the air. It was cold and clean.

I glanced around and grinned, as I did not see Murray anywhere. I had finally won. "Going somewhere," said a barely audible voice in my ear. I almost jumped, but composed myself at the last second. I glanced elegantly as the retired ranger, "I knew you were there all along," He smiled at me and mockingly patted my head. "I'm sure you did." I grinned at the old man, and narrowed my eyes. He seemed extremely nervous. I had a hunch that something was wrong.

He noticed my expression and his smile faded. "So, what's happening?," I questioned. He sighed and fidgeted with his cloak. My mouth almost fell open. Murray was NERVOUS. He's never nervous. "What," I said, getting worried now. He seemed to come to a choice and squared his shoulders. He hesitated and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll tell you later Aria." I shrugged my shoulders, and glanced around the castle grounds. I pursed my lips, and glanced at the Murray. "I think I'll go for a walk." He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward to me, "I'll com-" "No!" I glared at him, and almost saw him recoil a step. I realized my tone was sharper than I realized, "No," I said more gently. I stared him in the eyes, "You got some thinking to do Murray." His expression was so hurtful to me. His gaze was…Protective? I turned on my heel, and started to walk to the grass. "Your getting adopted." I stopped at Murray's tired voice. I balled my hands together. No this was not happening. This is all because of my father. I was only thirteen years old. I could not go to another old couple, and be their 'daughter,'. I turned and stared Murray in the eye. His face was like stone How could he keep that to himself. "How long have you known," I almost balked at my voice. It sounded cold and merderous even to me. It sounded like my father's. Murray glanced at me hesitantly. "How long," I repeated more sharply. He stared at me, and looked down. "2 months." I stared at him in shock. Two months he had known I was leaving my home. Two months he kept a secret that was going to change my life I stared at my friend. I stared at my father. The entire world was this way. Keeping secrets from me, and sharing information behind me back. I now hated this an with all my heart. I wanted to kill him, and make him die. I stared my friend, father, brother, and mentor in the eye. " I hate you." I stormed away, but not fast enough, for I saw his expression. Expressions that make me want to die. His expression. It was just like my fathers. It was just like his. I backed away and ran. But, I heard what he said. I heard him say it all. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I felt the odd motion for I had never cried in all my life.

"You are just like your father."


End file.
